STALKER (BINHWAN)
by letbeyours
Summary: Seseorang selalu menguntitmu kemanapun. Pastinya sangat menjengkelkan dan mengerikan. Lalu, Bagaimana jika penguntitmu adalah seseorang yang mungil, manis, dan suka tertidur dimanapun? Tanyakan pada Kim Hanbin. Cast: - Kim Hanbin Kim Jinhwan - Others member iKON etc BL! Pairing: Hanbin x Jinhwan (Binhwan)
1. Prolog

Annyeonghaseyo yeorobuuunn..

Ayiii dateng lagi nih bawa FF baru masih bertema Binhwan

Nih kenalin cast-cast nya..

Kim Hanbin

Pria tampan si cassanova kampus. Anak pengusaha kaya dan berasal dari keluarga bahagia. Tidak pernah menolak ajakan kencan dari siapapun. Bagaimana reaksinya ketika seorang stalker selalu mengikutinya?

Kim Jinhwan

Si suara emas andalan kampus. Pria mungil yang suka tertidur dimanapun ketika terlalu banyak minum susu. Hobinya adalah minum susu dan menyabotase siapapun yang coba mendekati Hanbin. Sampai kapan ia bertahan menjadi stalker si cassanova kampus?

Who?

Sosok misterius sebagai pelindung Jinhwan ketika tertidur dimanapun. Selalu hadir ketika Jinhwan mengikuti kompetisi menyanyi. Siapa dia?

Penasaran?

Yuck mari capcus ke chapter 1


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hanbin x Jinhwan**

"Yaaaa..fokus Kim Jinhwan..fokuss..!!" teriak Kang ssaem pada si mungil yang tengah ia latih vokal itu.

Si mungil terus saja melakukan kesalahan dan bergerak-gerak seperti menahan keinginan untuk buang air kecil.

Kang ssaem mulai lelah. "Sini mungil..sini..duduk disini. Ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu tak fokus dan gelisah daritadi," ujar Kang ssaem lembut.

"Ssaem..berhentilah memanggilku mungil. Aku malu jika ada yang mendengarnya," Jinhwan cemberut.

"Ha..ha..ha..baiklah-baiklah. Cepat duduk, ceritakan padaku," ujar Kang ssaem lagi.

Jinhwan duduk di sebelah gurunya itu. "Begini ssaem, sebenarnya kucingku..ani eomma ku hari ini ulang tahun. Jadi, aku ingin cepat pulang ssaem," jawab Jinhwan meyakinkan.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kucingmu atau eomma mu yang ulang tahun?" ujar Kang ssaem menyelidik.

"Eeh eomma ku ssaem dan kucingku juga" jawabnya dengan memasang wajah sepolos mungkin.

"Hmm begitu ya, kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi. Kalau kau bilang kan kita tidak perlu latihan hari ini," ujar Kang ssaem lagi.

"Aku takut ssaem akan menolaknya karena kompetisi akan digelar beberapa hari lagi" ujarnya memelas.

"Jja sana pulang. Berikan eomma mu dan kucingmu kejutan yang menyenangkan," Kang ssaem tersenyum.

"Ah ssaem, kau memang paling mengerti diriku. Terimakasih ssaem" Jinhwan memeluk ssaem nya yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri itu.

 ** _#Stalker#_**

Jinhwan berlari kecil menyusuri koridor kampusnya. Ia mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang. "Untung ssaem tidak curiga dengan alasanku. Kalau tidak mana bisa aku kabur seperti sekarang," ia tersenyum sendiri karena berhasil membohongi ssaem nya.

"Dimana sih dia, apa dia sudah pulang ya? Aku pasti terlambat," ujarnya cemberut.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengecek sosmed nya saja. Siapa tau dia update sesuatu tentang keberadaannya.

Benar saja, ketika ia membuka twitternya, ia menemukan informasi keberadaan seseorang yang tengah dicarinya itu. "Ketemu kau Kim Hanbin. Kau kira kau bisa bersembunyi dariku," ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

 ** _#Stalker#_**

"Oppa, apa kau sudah menerima hadiah dariku?" ujar gadis itu pada si pria tampan di hadapannya.

"Hadiah yang mana? Terlalu banyak hadiah yang ada di lokerku hingga aku tak tau yang mana darimu," ujar Hanbin.

"Aku memberimu jam tangan, Oppa. Jam tangan berwarna hitam," ujar gadis itu lagi.

"Oh yang itu, ehhm aku tidak terlalu menyukainya. Jadi, kuberikan saja pada Jiwon," ujarnya santai.

Si gadis cemberut mendengar jawaban Hanbin. Hanbin menyadari kesalahannya kemudian ia menggenggam jemari gadis itu.

"Mian..aku tak bermaksud menolak pemberianmu, aku hanya kurang suka pada bentuknya" ujar Hanbin sambil melayangkan senyum mautnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang atas perlakuan kecil Hanbin padanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang tak jauh dari mereka tengah memandang tajam.

"Dasar yeoja genit, beraninya kau mendekati Hanbinku. Tunggu kau ya, rasakan akibat dari kegenitanmu," ujarnya sambil meminum susu cokelat yang ada di depannya.

"Aduh, aku lupa. Ini sudah gelas keberapa aku minum susu. Bisa gawat jika aku tertidur disini," ujarnya panik.

Si mungil itu kembali memperhatikan dua insan yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Alasannya ada disini tak lain dan tak bukan karena mengikuti pujaan hatinya, Kim Hanbin.

Bagaimana ia bisa jatuh hati pada si cassanova? Jawabannya mudah, karena susu.

 _Flashback On_

 _"Aduh, ku letakkan dimana sih?" ujar Jinhwan sambil mengacak-acak isi tasnya._ _"Apa jangan-jangan aku lupa membawanya. Ah menyebalkan sekali, padahal aku sangat menginginkannya sekarang," ujarnya cemberut._ _Jinhwan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan wajah ditekuk. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang di dekat loker sedang meminum sekotak susu cokelat dan tangan lainnya sibuk memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam loker miliknya._ _Jinhwan lupa menutup mulutnya dan menatap penuh hasrat pada susu yang digenggam pemuda itu. Si pemuda yang sadar wajahnya 'lebih tepatnya susu yang tengah diminumnya' tengah ditatap itu bingung. Ia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana pada pemuda mungil yang manisnya melebihi susu yang tengah menatapnya itu. Ia kemudian menyodorkan susu yang baru sedikit ia minum itu pada si mungil yang ada di depannya._ _Si mungil itu berbinar dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Matanya tak lepas memandang pahlawannya pagi ini. Pahlawan susunya. Ia terpana, pipinya merona, dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Si pemuda berlalu setelah sedikit menundukkan kepalanya pada Jinhwan. Tanpa si mungil sadari, si pemuda tampan a.k.a cassanova kampus tersenyum mengingat tingkah si mungil yang baru saja mengambil susu cokelatnya._

 _Flashback Off_

"Hmm sebelum aku tertidur, aku akan menjalankan rencanaku dulu. Tunggu kau yeoja genit," lalu ia segera bangkit dan mendekati seorang pelayan.

Pelayan tersebut akan mengantarkan pesanan Hanbin dan Herra ketika Jinhwan mendekatinya.

"Ehm begini, aku adalah teman mereka yang tengah duduk disana. Kau akan mengantarkan ini pada mereka kan?" tanyanya.

"Nee..aku akan mengantarkan ini pada mereka" jawab si pelayan.

"Biar aku saja, aku juga akan bergabung dengan mereka. Jadi, kau tidak perlu mengantarnya" ujar Jinhwan meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih," ujar si pelayan.

Jinhwan meletakkan pesanan tersebut di mejanya terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju meja Hanbin dan Herra. Ia meneguk habis susu cokelatnya kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas nya.

"Rasakan kau yeoja genit, Hanbin paling tidak suka melihat gadis mengeluarkan ingusnya" ujarnya sambil menahan tawa.

Setelah memasukkan wasabi yang banyak ke dalam burger yang Herra pesan, ia segera bangkit. Namun, ia sudah mulai menguap karena efek terlalu banyak minum susu sudah dirasakannya.

"Sabar mataku sayang, sedikit lagi" ujarnya sambil segera bangkit menuju meja Hanbin dan Herra.

Ia mengenakan masker dan topi untuk mengelabui Hanbin dan Herra.

Beruntung hari ini cafe itu ramai sehingga tak ada yang curiga padanya. Ia juga mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam yang tidak terlalu berbeda jauh dengan pelayan yang ada di restoran tersebut.

"Silakan dinikmati," ujarnya cepat.

Ia segera meninggalkan meja Hanbin dan kembali ke mejanya.

Jinhwan mengamati dari jauh apa yang terjadi sambil ditemani rasa kantuk yang tidak tertahankan.

"Silahkan di makan," ujar Hanbin pada Herra.

"Kau juga, Oppa," balas Herra.

Mereka berdua menikmati makanannya ketika tiba-tiba wajah Herra memerah. Aroma menyengat wasabi dirasakan oleh hidungnya. Rasa pedas yang dihasilkan wasabi membuat airmata Herra mengalir dan hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan.

"Hah..hah..pedas..kenapa dalam burger ini ada wasabi nya," ujar Herra belingsatan sambil meminum apapun dihadapannya.

Hanbin terbengong melihat tingkah Herra. Matanya melotot ketika melihat cairan mengalir dari hidung Herra. Tanpa babibu, ia meninggalkan Herra begitu saja.

"Oppa..kau..hah..mau kemana?" tanya Herra.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi, aku tak tahan melihat ingusmu" ujar Hanbin datar dan berlalu.

Dan...

Di meja yang tak jauh dari sana, seseorang terlelap dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ia tak sempat melihat adegan yang disutradainya tadi.

"Kau tertidur lagi di sembarang tempat, mungil," ujar pria itu dan kemudian menggendongnya.

 ** _to be continued..._**


End file.
